Till Death Do Us Part
by Sewer Medic
Summary: A little bit of writing I did after seeing Lorengz3r's work.


If only he had been faster…

But no, Boston had been overrun before he had saved her.

Most knew her as the BLU Scout's mother. He knew her as Winifred.

The RED Spy looked at the empty forts of Teufort. No one was remaining, everyone scattered after the undead had attacked the bases. Everyone had died or had gone

The Medic had been the first to die, bitten by one of the infected. The Soldier had to shoot him. He had gone next, overwhelmed by the undead without any ammo. The Demoman left after that, claiming he knew a place to go. The Scout had tried to run but was cornered in the sewers. The Heavy and the Pyro both were killed by the remaining BLUs after they had tried to ally with them.

The Engineer had then run to Harvest. The Spy snorted, thinking he was a coward, but then fell silent. The Engineer was smart. None of the undead had quite reached it yet.

The screams of the undead grew louder as the Spy walked slowly towards the RED study. The Spy had liked to go here before-before-

The Spy wiped away the tears and dropped his watch. The watch that had lasted him so long past these years in the Team Fortress organization. The Dead Ringer had helped him in the early days of the infection, faking death in places he would have actually died, but it wouldn't help him now. The golden watch lay on the ground as the Spy locked the doors of the study and walked to the desk.

The screams and the shuffling grew louder as the Spy sat down at the desk. Newspapers were scattered all over it, monitoring the movement of the infection. None of that would matter in a few moments. The undead began banging on the doors, attempting to get in.

The Spy raised his revolver. There was still one bullet left in the chamber, the one he would fire to commit this act. He raised the gun to his head, ready to fire. Then, the undead broke the doors and came in.

They were disgusting things, covered in gore and blood. They looked at him ravenously and began stumbling towards him. The Spy raised the revolver to his head, ready to fire. He hesitated for a moment…

The BLU Scout suddenly ran into the room. The Spy stood up, shocked. The BLUs had been hostile ever since the infection had started. Was he going to kill him? The BLU Scout fired his scattergun once, twice, three times-

He jumped around the fallen infected to the final zombie and hit it in the head, smashing it to the ground.

"RUN COWARDS!" The BLU Heavy came as well, ready to fight the infected.

"You…" The Spy was shocked. "You saved me?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah, I mean, there's no one left." The BLU Scout shrugged nonchalantly or at least in an attempt to seem so. "So uh, you want to come with us?"

The Spy, for all of his practice in keeping his expressions in check, almost broke down and started sobbing. "Yes… yes, I will."

"Alright, thanks… Dad." The Scout admitted it for the first time as the two shook hands awkwardly. The Heavy watched as they briefly paused to say their regrets to one another.

* * *

A moment later, they were outside the RED fort.

"Do ya know anyone else that could come ta pick us up?" The Scout asked. The Spy thought for a moment, still shocked by this turn of events.

"I know zhat zhe Sniper is still roaming around zhis area." The Spy shrugged. "I also know that he travels the most around the road coming here."

They walked there, picking off the remaining infected as they got there. It was just becoming dawn as the van came down the road.

"Crikey, I didn't think you were still alive, spook." The Sniper exclaimed as he drove up. "And what's this? You're with the BLUs."

"Zhat is none of your business, you filthy bushman." The Spy snapped at him. "Zhese two know for a fact zhat the BLU Soldier is at Degroot Keep. We need you to get us there."

"Da, is good." The Heavy interjected. "We get Soldier and we find RED Demoman and Engineer, yes?" Sniper nodded. "Wait, I forget. No teams now. Now we work together, yes?"

The trip was taken mostly in silence as the Sniper was driving, the Heavy was humming to himself, and the Scout and the Spy were still acting awkwardly.

"So… uh, Dad, how's you been doing?" The Scout asked to break the ice. The Spy laughed a real, legitimate laugh, something he hadn't done for a long time.

"Oh, nozhing much, just surviving zhe apocalypse here." The Scout sighed, exasperated.

"I mean, like what've you been doing before this?" The Spy immediately sobered up.

"I… I went to save your mozher before you came to save me." The Scout stopped smiling as well as the truth sank in. "I… I was too late."

"Boston was overrun a month ago, mate." The Sniper acknowledged. "I know you didn't have a radio; your Soldier accidentally broke it two or three years ago."

Scout was quiet. "Is tiny baby man alright?" The Heavy asked. Then, the Scout's shoulders shook and everyone realized he was crying.

"Oi, you two, leave him alone." The Sniper snapped. "Besoides, we're almost there." The Spy's head snapped up as he realized that they were in a forest. More specifically, it was the woods near Degroot Keep.

* * *

Jane Doe had been fighting for his life for three months now. He was suffering from injuries from head to toe and sleep deprivation, but he loved every moment of the fight.

He ran with his specially crafted katana-rocket launcher that the BLU Engineer had made for him before he had died and slammed into two of the infected, impaling them on the katana and killing them.

He fired the last rocket he had at the incoming infected. Though he was now at a disadvantage, Jane never faltered. It was like 1948 all over again: It was a battle against all odds.

He pulled out his shotgun and pumped a few rounds into the incoming infected but failed to notice the one coming up behind him until it was too late.

Jane gritted his teeth and tried to bring around his shotgun in time, but it batted it away and opened its mouth to bite him-

But it was shot away as the Sniper shot an arrow from his Huntsman. However, two more reached for him in this time. This time, the Spy uncloaked and shot it. The other undead were also shot away by the Spy holding two revolvers that he had salvaged from Sniper's van.

"Spy!" Jane ran up to him. "You two maggots came through!"

The Spy frowned. This wasn't the reaction that he had expected. "You don't notice that we're wearing red?"

Jane laughed. "HA! Nice one, Spy!"

"We're wearing red." The Spy slowly enunciated. "We're on the RED Team."

Jane laughed a second time. "Hell, you guys are the first people I've seen in… in…" Jane frowned. He'd forgotten how long he'd been here. "Anyway, I believe the those filthy REDs weren't able to live past the first day!" He then changed the subject. "So, maggots, are we going to get the others?"

The Spy glanced at the Sniper up on the ridge and made the motion for "cuckoo". "Erm, yes, I believe we are." Jane patted him on his shoulder.

"Oi! We've got no toime to waste!" The Sniper shouted at them, and they went up to the van.

* * *

The trip to the bridge wasn't too difficult as the Sniper had been there once, visiting the Demoman. However, the trip ended in complete silence.

"Crikey…" The Sniper got out of the van and stared at the broken bridge. "What happened here?"

"Explosives." The Spy got out as well. "Oh no…"

They all had spotted the hat and the grenade launcher scattered on what remained of the bridge.

"We've lost the RED Demoman." The Spy reported back in a hollow voice to the BLUs. This caused the Scout to stand up and yell, "WHAT?", the Heavy to mumble something, and the Soldier to stand up and salute the sky.

"Tavish, you sonuvabitch, godspeed." All of them got out of the van and saluted the remains of the Demoman.

"He did a good zhing." The Spy suddenly said. "He blew up zhe bridge, meaning he was almost certainly overwhelmed. So before he-before he-" The Spy didn't need to say it as they all knew what he meant. "He blew up zhe bridge, impeding zhose abominations from getting to us this way."

"He wos a good guy." The Sniper stood with his hat over his chest. "He wos the one who would always come out for you, you know? Maybe he was drunk half the time-" This got a snort from the Spy. "Okay, maybe all the time, but he was always there."

"Tavish, godspeed." The Soldier saluted the sky once more and turned away, hoping no one would see the glimmer of tears in his eyes.

They all got back into the van, quiet for once.

"You really are RED, aren't you?" The Soldier suddenly asked. The Spy and the Sniper nodded. The Soldier was silent for one. "Once, I might have beaten the shit out of you. That was before this."

"The last person we know of is the RED Engineer at Harvest." The Spy spoke, clearing his throat. "Sniper, you know what to do."

The Sniper tipped his head and began driving.

* * *

The RED Engineer was cornered, and he knew it.

The metal that he had brought with him was running out. The first few days here had been spent sitting lazily in the spawn, but now, it was a full time job just to keep the sentry up and running. The Engineer shot one of the infected that got too close to the sentry and kicked it away.

Then, the sentry overheated and exploded.

"DAMMIT!" The Engineer checked his metal and realized he didn't have enough to fix it. The only place with any metal remaining was spawn, and that had been overrun a long time ago.

He was on his own, against zombies coming from three directions, with only a shotgun.

Then, the BLU Soldier rocket-jumped from behind a building.

The Engineer watched in amazement and in shock as five mercenaries came into the area.

The BLU Soldier was there, slicing away with-The Engineer squinted. Was that a katana on the end of his rocket launcher?

The BLU Scout was there, shooting the infected and drawing them away with his pistol while double-jumping to avoid them.

The BLU Heavy was there, bellowing in his deep voice while ripping apart the infected with his bare hands. In a sudden moment of desperate humor, the Engineer realized that they might as well be "bear" hands.

The RED Sniper was there on a vantage point, shooting the infected with his Huntsman and providing covering fire for those on the ground.

Finally, the RED Spy materialized beside him, shooting the infected with his revolver.

The Engineer took all of this in but failed to realize that a particularly clever zombie had climbed up to the upper floor of the buildings and had jumped off. The Spy, however, saw and shot it in midair. It landed heavily next to the two classes. Both failed to realize it was still alive.

The zombie reached out with its arm, grabbed the Spy's leg, and bit it.

Everyone turned to the Spy as he began changing.

The Spy looked at himself in horror, then raised the revolver for the final time.

He fired.


End file.
